Placebo
by MiiChele
Summary: Já'Far, disposto a sacrificar seus sentimentos pelo bem de Sindria, decide apostar em outros métodos para confortar o coração maltratado por um certo rei. Será que ele encontrará o porto-seguro para afogar sentimentos tão intensos?


_ ****__- _**Placebo _-_**_  
_

**Pairings: **Sinja, MasJa

**Sumário**: Já'Far, disposto a sacrificar seus sentimentos pelo bem de Sindria, decide apostar em outros métodos para confortar o coração maltratado por um certo rei.

* * *

******_- _**Notas Iniciais: **_-_**

_A palavra Placebo vem do latin __placēbō__ e significa: "Eu vou satisfazer". _

_É __ como se denomina um__ medicamento __ou__ procedimento inerte, e que apresenta efeitos terapêuticos devido aos efeitos psicológicos da__crença__do paciente de que está a ser tratado._

* * *

******_- _**Capítulo I: Percepção **_-_**

Caminhava pelos corredores do palácio exausto, nos braços uma pilha de pergaminhos, trabalho ocupado de seu irresponsável rei. Como uma pessoa tão incrível como ele conseguia ser tão displicente quando se tratava de trabalho burocrático? Felizmente ele tinha um ótimo general que cuidava de tudo, talvez o motivo por tamanha despreocupação, sabia que Ja'Far realizaria qualquer tarefa pendente.

Aquilo não era um incômodo para Já'Far, por mais que sua expressão carrancuda e as olheiras abaixo dos olhos, que maculavam a alvura, geralmente impecável, condenasse o cansaço e a irritação. Ainda mais quando havia todo aquele trabalho acumulado e Já'Far, preocupado com o sumiço de sua majestade, era surpreendido pelo eco dos gritos alegres e gargalhadas de um Sinbad bêbado que voltava de algum dos inúmeros festivais que ele mesmo dava.

Tudo em Sindria era motivo de comemoração. Fosse uma data cívica, o aniversário de um filho de Hinahoho ou de um plebeu. E por mais que aquilo exaltasse o estilo de vida e alegria de seu povo, Já'Far não podia evitar em se sentir um estúpido ao se ver um dos únicos que realmente estava trabalhando ali. Mas aquilo não era o que mais lhe incomodava...

- Então... ela diiiiiiiiiiisse: – as vogais se estendiam de forma irritante. – mas você é o reeeeei! E eu respondiii: O que isso tem a ver?!

Já'Far interrompeu seu caminho pelo corredor, franzindo um pouco o cenho e suspirando levemente virou-se para trás, de onde vinha a tão conhecida voz, embargada e embaralhada. Estreitou os olhos sem hesitar ao ver Sinbad ser amparado por Sharrkan e Masrur. Surpreendentemente Sharrkan conseguia se manter mais sóbrio que seu próprio rei, fazendo jus ao papel de carrega-lo de volta aos seus aposentos. Geralmente isso acontecia quando Sinbad já estava tão alterado que acabava se esquecendo de que havia procurar um quarto quando quisesse sexo com alguma mulher e começava a tirar as roupas na frente de todos, ou quando aquele pacífico rei já demonstrava sinais de agressividade que a bebedeira despertava.

Mas Já'Far não estava num bom dia para lidar com aquilo. Não iria se conter.

- O que aconteceu?! – ele perguntou como se realmente não soubesse.

Masrur, de praxe, permaneceu em silêncio, amparando em seu ombro um dos braços de seu rei enquanto Sharrkan encarou o albino.

- A majestade bebeu um pouco demais.

Já'Far cruzou os braços.

- Defina a expressão "um pouco demais".

Sinbad finalmente parecera notar a presença do general e abriu um largo sorriso.

- Queeee cara é essa, Já'fffffffffar?! – o prolongar do 'f' condenava o nível alcoólico absurdo de seu rei. Sinbad apontou o indicador trêmulo ao rapaz, que permaneceu impassível em sua expressão.

Ou ao menos estava até notar as marcas de batom de distintas cores pela parte branca sobre a túnica e, examinando melhor, via o pescoço de seu rei repleto de marcas arroxeadas.

Sim, era aquilo que mais irritava Já'Far. Saber que seu rei estava na mão de qualquer mundana que ele decidisse possuir como um animal no cio. Como aquele homem ainda não tinha herdeiros perdidos por ai? Ele não tinha senso de responsabilidade? E mais importante que isso... ele estava na mão de qualquer uma... menos na dele. Aquela sensação de impotência era capaz de destruir Já'Far, de falha, de não ser o suficiente para o rei. Na verdade... em todos aqueles anos, Sinbad nunca fora capaz de nota-lo, por que agora o faria?

Mas quando as orbes negras descobriram aquelas marcas, Já'Far franziu a fronte e o rosto se contorceu, ele estava irritado de uma maneira que ele mesmo não estava com vontade de se conter.

- Tenho vinte tratados e dezessete proclamações para revisar e que devem ser assinadas pelo rei de Sindria hoje para serem divulgadas amanhã! Hoje acordou às 4 da tarde pela bebedeira de ontem, agora está aí fora de si! – desabafou sem pausar para respirar. – Preciso publicar tudo isso pela manhã e meu rei está caindo de bêbado! Acha que um rei de resp...

- HAHAHAHAHAHHA!

A gargalhada interrompeu as palavras severas de Já'Far, que cessou o falar e piscou ao ver seu rei novamente lhe apontando e usando a mesma mão para segurar o abdome que era contraído pelas risadas. Ele chegava a lacrimejar e o albino ganhou um tom róseo nas bochechas tão claras, envergonhado de ser apontado e zombado por Sinbad.

- Ai, Já'Fffffar... – Sinbad se apoiava no _fanalis_ que o amparava, secava com a mão livre a lágrima teimosa que escapava do olho direito. – Sabe o que você precisa?!

O rei, ousado, soltou-se de Masrur e cambaleou até o outro general, que corou ainda mais com a aproximação. Sinbad se apoiou no ombro do mais baixo, fazendo-o quase se curvar. Estava tão próximo que sentia o hálito que exalava o aroma do vinho favorito dele misturado ao perfume masculino tão forte. Já'Far sentiu seu coração acelerar a medida que seus olhos se arregalaram ao sentir aquele contato tão íntimo. O rosto surpreso corou febril quando os lábios do rei dos sete mares, sem querer, roçaram sua orelha, mas o que ele disse, num sussurro, foi alto o suficiente para que os demais ouvissem

- Você precisa de uma mulher!

Se Já'Far já estava corado, agora seu rosto parecia dois tomates maduros, dos mais suculentos e prontos para a colheita. A gargalhada de Sharrkan e Sinbad foi uníssona e até mesmo o tão contido Masrur deixara escapar um sorriso que guardava risos tão espontâneos quanto os do príncipe de Heliohapht quanto do rei de Sindria.

- QUE... QUE ABSURDO!

Ele empurrou, sem o menor decoro, o rei de cima de si. No agito, os pergaminhos caíram pelo chão, mas tudo o que ele fez foi deixa-los ali mesmo, tão envergonhado. Saiu pelo corredor enquanto ainda ouvia as gargalhadas de Sinbad, que se apoiava em uma cômoda de mogno, e Sharrkan, que se amparava em Masrur.

Adentrou seus aposentos naquele rompante, lançando a porta que bateu com força, recostando-se nela como se, inconscientemente, daquela forma, impediria qualquer um de ver seu rosto envergonhado e, levando uma das mãos ao rosto, sentiu os dedos umedecerem. Estava chorando. Ainda de costas, Já'Far esmurrou a superfície de madeira, deixando o corpo deslizar com o flexionar dos joelhos até que se sentasse em um dos vários carpetes persas que haviam em seu quarto.

Então era aquilo que Sinbad pensava dele? Que precisava de uma mulher?

Abraçou os próprios joelhos, apoiando a cabeça lateralmente neles. Sentia-se um estúpido. Estúpido por nutrir sentimentos tão fortes por ele. Por sempre tê-lo desejado de uma forma tão intensa, tão especial, quebrando até mesmo o dogma de serem dois homens.

"_Ah o amor... que nasce não sei onde, vem não sei como, e dói não sei porquê.__"_

– Luís de Camões –

O amor que tinha por seu rei era algo indescritível. Nunca soube como aquilo começou, de onde surgiu. Sempre acovardado pela possibilidade de ser rejeitado, Já'Far mantinha aquela devoção e paixão no fundo de seu coração. E tratando-se de um homem tão atraente e que exalava uma virilidade sem igual, era impossível que também não o desejasse em seus braços, em seus lençóis. Frustrado, podia apenas se imaginar no lugar de uma daquelas várias que se sentavam em seu colo, oferecendo-lhe frutas e vinho, apalpando aquele tórax bem definido e provando do néctar dos lábios de Sinbad. Quantas vezes o vira adentrar em seus aposentos reais com uma, duas, três... Tantas. Tantas que não o amavam, só o desejavam. Só satisfaziam aquela ganância pela libido que seu rei nutria.

Seu rei que nunca reconheceria seus sentimentos, que nunca seria capaz de enxergar algo além daquele rapaz franzino que jurara protege-lo com sua vida. Era um mero serviçal.

E por mais que Já'Far tivesse já consciência de tudo aquilo, a confirmação de sua situação, era algo que lhe levava às lágrimas. Sentia-se tão só, como se aquele amor que nutrisse por Sinbad fosse tão forte que seria capaz de sufoca-lo.

Uma paixão que ia trucidando seu coração, que um dia esquecera que existia e que ele, apenas ele, fora capaz de fazê-lo voltar a bater. Apenas _com_ ele, apenas _por_ ele.

Os olhos negros se abriram vagarosamente, sentia todo o corpo dolorido. Onde estava? Piscou e olhou ao redor, vendo o próprio aposento, porém de um ângulo do qual não estava nem um pouco acostumado ao despertar. Apoiou-se no chão rígido e então percebeu que adormeceira ali mesmo, na soleira da porta de seu quarto. Zonzo ainda e sentindo os olhos um pouco ardidos pelo chorar, Já'Far farfalhou os fios alvos que estavam completamente desalinhados. Levantou-se, apoiando-se à porta e foi até a penteadeira, encarando o próprio reflexo no espelho. Apoiou-se ao móvel e analisou o rosto abatido.

"_- Você precisa de uma mulher!_ "

A imagem e a voz de Sinbad se refletiam no espelho, apoiado a ele, ainda podia sentir o peso do corpo maior que o seu, dizendo aquelas palavras que tanto o magoaram. Gemeu, balançando a cabeça e apertando os olhos para voltar a abri-los e ver o reflexo límpido contendo apenas ele. Ofegou, assustado com a sensação.

Era hora de retomar sua postura e seguir para um longo dia de trabalho. E como havia planejado, emitiria todos aqueles documentos naquela manhã mesmo.

A claridade bateu em cheio nos olhos cerrados do rei que logo se debateu, incomodado. Abriu de leve os olhos dourados ofuscados pela luz do sol e viu a sombra de um Já'Far que abria as cortinas impiedosamente.

- ARGH! Fecha isso, Já'Far! – reclamou o rei.

Já'Far fez como quem não ouviu os protestos do homem que tentava cobrir os olhos com os lençóis, a única coisa que cobria o rei que habitualmente dormia nu.

- Temos um longo dia pela frente, Sin!

Sinbad franziu o cenho, sua cabeça latejava. A ressaca castigava de forma implacável.

- Que horas tem? – perguntou desorientado.

- Passa das 10! Hora de um rei já está desperto há muito tempo!

- 10?! – ele arregalou os olhos enquanto via Já'Far cruzar o amplo aposento real. – Eu não dormi nem 5 horas direito então! – reclamou.

- É uma pena, Sin.

Era nítido o tom de ironia nas palavras do general que ia até a escrivaninha no lado oposto à cama e pegava de lá a bandeja de prata que continha: uma jarra de prata com de suco, uma jarra igualmente de prata com chá, taças limpas, damasco, tâmara, figo e romã, pão sírio com mezzes. Indiferente à reclamação do homem, Já'Far levou até a cama a qual ele tinha liberdade suficiente para se pôr de joelhos sobre o colchão e pousar a bandeja próxima ao seu rei.

- Um café-da-manhã reforçado para que esteja disposto. – anunciou.

- Não estou com a menor fome... – o rei apoiava a cabeça na mão, nauseado. – Tira isso daqui, vou acabar vomitando!

Já'Far suspirou. Ele mesmo havia ido preparar o café-da-manhã de seu rei, já que os criados sabiam que em dias após farras como aquela, Sinbad só acordaria bem depois da hora do almoço. Não o culpava, mas a expressão de desagrado e asco que Sinbad fez para a comida que preparara o arrancou um novo suspiro ainda mais pesado.

- Certo. – ele se preparou para tirar a bandeja de cima da cama. – Vamos para a reunião sem você se alimentar mesmo? Tem certeza?

- Não, espera. – sem tirar uma das mãos do topo da cabeça, Sinbad tentou alcançar a bandeja, mas sua mão foi direto, sem querer, pairar sobre a de Já'Far.

Era como se uma corrente elétrica atravessasse seu corpo e fizesse seu coração disparar de uma forma descompassada. Por que se sentia daquele jeito? Mesmo irritado com Sinbad, o menor contato, o mais ínfimo toque despertava a paixão desenfreada que nutria por seu rei.

E como ímãs de pólos distintos, Já'Far repeliu a mão de Sinbad, afastando-se com repulsa. Até mesmo Sinbad se surpreendeu com a reação do general que imediatamente soltou a bandeja e levou a mão até o centro do peito, segurando-a com a outra.

- O que houve? – Sinbad se preocupou.

- Na... nada. – foi a resposta do rapaz corado.

Aquilo arrancou um sorriso do rei. Era feliz por ter feito amigos tão fieis e, mesmo com Já'Far exigindo tanta responsabilidade e lhe forçando a se tornar um rei menos popular, assumir sua postura como um nobre, ele sabia que o general só fazia aquilo pelo seu bem. Ele tinha que admitir que o rapaz estava certo. E aquela atitude descompromissada de Sinbad só confirmava o fato de que ele não lembrava nada, absolutamente nada, do que acontecera na noite anterior.

Já'Far, mais calmo, permitiu-se sentar à beira da cama, segurando pela alça a jarra com suco e despejando a bebida em uma das taças. Recatado e com uma delicadeza impecável, Já'Far envolvia o corpo da taça com um lenço de seda vermelho e oferecia a Sinbad, que sempre admirava aquele talento e sensibilidade de seu general.

- Sin... – ele não sabia como começar.

- Diga. – o rei se recostou nos travesseiros enquanto bebia o suco de laranja, fitou pela varanda o dia ensolarado e belo que raiava em Sindria.

- Completou 31 anos! – lembrou. – Não acha que é hora de finalmente se casar, ajustar sua vida? Ou pensa em viver de festas e bacanais pra sempre? – Já'Far foi categórico.

Sinbad suspirou. Aquela conversa não era a primeira sobre aquele tema. Casamento. Aquilo incomodava muito Sinbad, apesar de, novamente, ele ter ciência de que o general estava certo.

- Sindria não tem herdeiros!

- Você realmente acha?! – Sinbad arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Eu realmente tenho medo de quando eles começarem a surgir! – a risada foi inevitável.

- Sin! – Já'Far o chamou em tom repreensivo.

- Brincadeira! – o rei se divertiu. – Mas não deixa de poder ser verdade.

O albino contorceu o lábio e estreitou os olhos para sua majestade.

- O fato é que não sabemos o amanhã.

- Você fala como se eu fosse morrer amanhã! – Sinbad retrucou, encarando o rapaz. – O que te incomoda tanto no meu estilo de vida?!

Como dizer que o que incomodava era o fato de qualquer mulher ir para a cama com Sinbad, em contrapartida, o rei nunca ter olhos para si?

- O que me incomoda?! – Já'Far parecia descrente ao ter ouvido tal pergunta. – É um homem de 31 anos, descompromissado, irresponsável, alcóola...

As palavras foram freadas pelo próprio general ao se tocar que estava indo longe demais. Abaixou a cabeça, retraindo-se, quando sentiu o aperto firme em seu pulso. Levantou a cabeça, temeroso. Será que Sinbad estava furioso com suas afirmações? Havia sido desrespeitoso, ele era seu rei, afinal.

Dourados e negros se encontraram, os temerosos dele com os determinados de sua majestade.

- Já'Far... – a voz amena acalmou o coração do albino. – você tem razão!

Ele estava brincando? Estava concordando? Tinha uma confiança no olhar que era impossível dizer que estava meramente encenando.

- S-Sin...

- Quero ver as princesas de reinos amigos de Sindria, vou escolher uma para ser minha esposa! – disse. – Assim você ficará satisfeito?

Ele estava fazendo aquilo para satisfazê-lo? Já'Far piscou, seus sentimentos confusos e por que agora seu peito se comprimia ao vê-lo aceitar se casar. Aquele era o certo, insistiu tanto, agora que ele finalmente aceitara, estava arrependido?

- Não é o fato de eu ficar satisfeito. – ele desviou o olhar. – O que importa é... Sindria ter herdeiros e...

- Então. – Sinbad interrompeu. – Casarei-me e darei herdeiros ao nosso país! Arrume o mais rápido o possível visitas e anuncie que o rei de Sindria está procurando uma esposa!

- Se anunciar terá um harém... – foi a vez de Já'Far rir.

- Não. – o rei balançou a cabeça. – Já aproveitei o bastante, quero apenas uma esposa a qual me dedicarei.

Novamente Já'Far sentia o rosto esquentar. Sinbad era aquele tipo de homem. Mesmo entregue a uma vida promíscua, se ele aceitasse um matrimônio, ele seria fiel e compromissado até o fim, ele tinha uma honra impecável. Talvez fosse uma das qualidades que mais exaltava em seu rei. Seus princípios e sua honra.

- P-pode deixar. – gaguejou, soltando-se da mão dominadora de Sinbad. – Vou espera-lo na sala de reuniões... Banhe-se e alimente-se logo.

E, um tanto quanto atordoado, o rapaz saiu dos aposentos de seu rei, novamente sentindo as emoções caírem sobre si quando fechou a porta e se viu só no corredor. Ao menos ele achava que estava só.

Levou a mão ainda quente pelo toque de seu rei aos lábios, dedilhando-os com sutileza como se quisesse transmitir aquele calor para a boca.

"Não, ele finalmente aceitou e eu devo estar feliz! Pelo bem de Sindria, o Sin deve se casar e ter filhos, dar herdeiros ao nosso país!" – pensou, cerrando o punho. – "Coisa que eu nunca poderia dar a ele..." – um sorriso descrente cruzou seus lábios. – "Mesmo se pudesse, quando em 15 anos juntos ele sequer olhou pra mim com outros olhos? Nunca..." – respondeu a si mesmo, conformado, aquelas malditas lágrimas voltando a marejar os olhos negros.

- Droga, por que me sinto assim?! – ele perguntou a si mesmo, a voz alta embargada, como se seus pensamentos se misturassem com os sentimentos e acabassem por externar tudo aquilo pelos lábios que se mexiam inconscientemente.

Apertou os olhos tentando retomar a postura. Sempre fora tão analítico, tão centrado... Ou apenas expunha que era de uma forma quando seu interior gritava? Precisava se recompor.

Abriu os olhos negros de volta para encarar um Masrur que observava preocupado. Nem ao menos reparara quando aquele homem de grande porte havia se aproximado. Tentou secar aquelas poucas lágrimas que deixara escapar, mas os olhos inchados e a expressão tristonha condenavam aquele que já era observado por alguns instantes.

- Masrur...

**Continua...**


End file.
